Big time rush love from a friend
by BTR WRiter
Summary: Carlos loves Kendall he can't take it anymore he has to tell him. Oh and i don't own BTR i wish but i don't...


**Well this is my first fanfiction it's long but i liked it ill upload the second chapter later.**

**Pairings:Kendall/Carlos My favorite one!**

**Big Time Rush~~ The love from a friend**

Carlos had always had a special bond with Kendall; he was his first friend when he had moved in to Minnesota. They first met in the snowy cold streets of their town, and instantly became best friends. Then came Logan the smart, pale skinned boy that they both met at a math class. Eventually came James he joined the trio as well. Even though Carlos deeply cared for his three friends like they were brothers to him he still cared (nearly loved) Kendall more.

"Ow....ow" Carlos whimpered quietly in his dark room while everyone else slept.

"Something wrong Carlos" Mrs. Knight asked while waiting in quietly to the dark room that was now lit up by the hallway light.

"Oh I got burned while I made cookies for Mercedes on our "date" and well yeah" Carlos mumbled.

"Aw your first date" she said sarcastically

"NO–NO Mrs. Knight" he almost yelled "you know she didn't like me...that way"

Mrs. Knight instantly regretted it.

"Sorry Carlos...I"

"It's all right Mrs. Knight" Carlos said quietly

Mrs. Knight walked out looking back at Carlos while he whipped cream on his burnt palms.

"–Oh Kendall what are you doing up?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question mom" Kendall chucked quietly "you better not be putting the moves on Carlitos" he laughed while raising an eyebrow

"Kendall" she sternly said while putting her hands on her hips

"Sorry, sorry"

"Okay, but poor Carlos he's hurt"

Kendall's face immediately changed and he was beyond worried now.

"W-why what happened to him-he was OK when he went to bed"

"Well it isn't bad he just burned his palms that's all."

He walked in the room without knocking.

"Carlitos....are you OK" he asked Carlos in the softest of voice that Carlos had ever heard from Kendall, this tone comforted him so much.

"I think so"

Kendall sat next to him "Carlitos its something more than those burns am I right, tell me Carlitos or do you not trust me"

"No. Its that my hands they hurt a bit"

"Nope not believing that I've noticed since a few days ago that you have been acting a little weird"

"Well sorry Kendall I didn't want you guys to worry" Carlos said nervously.

"You're always so caring for all of us, but that's still not an excuse"

"Kendall"

Kendall grasped Carlos' hand from the bottom avoiding touching his injured areas, since he clearly saw his wrinkled olive-colored hand.

"Let's go Carlos..." Kendall commanded Carlos while standing up.

"Were?"

"The doctor" He answered casually

"What? Its just a simple burn"

"I don't care." Kendall said roughly but Carlos made his cute puppy yes that made Kendall flinch he always loved them very much, and since Carlos was always the shortest and the most childish looking of all of them it worked perfectly on Kendall. "Carlos...you're my closest friend I care for you." He said while getting closer to his face

"K–Ken" but his thoughts were interrupted by Kendall's beautiful face, Carlos was now blushing he thanked himself for still having turned off the lights but he could feel his face red hot.

"Kendall I wish you could stop..."Carlos said while leaning closer without knowing it.

"Huh? Stop what?" Kendall said while chuckling

"...Your so...incredibly...I feel like you don't like I am not worth to be your friend."

"Carlitos I loved you since the day we met you're always so playful and so cute at the same time and don't you ever say that you're not worth to be ANYBODY'S friend you're simply incredible."

This moment took Carlos by surprise he sat there so surprised by the words that had come out of his beautiful mouth. He immediately looked down embarrassed

"Carlitos" said Kendall while wrapping his hands around him then slowly moving both of his hands to his head running his fingers through the Hispanic's hair messing it up a little bit. Carlos loved that Kendall had been the big one the more mature looking one of them he was like a second father to him a loving father that cared for him and loved him in different ways.

"We wont go" Kendall said slowly into his ear "but I'm still worried about my little young Carlitos"

"Don't be Kendall I hate making you and the others worry about me."

"Kendall" Mrs. Knight called him

"Yeah" He answered

"Gustavo called he says he needs to talk to you tomorrow" Mrs. Knight whispered into the door lighting up the room a bit by opening it slightly. She was distracted when Carlos moaned and lay down on his bed to rest.

"Is he feeling better? or is he upset about something."

"No I think he's just tired" Kendall answered in a low voice.

" Why"

"I don't know."

"Mom tell Gustavo that ill call him tomorrow okay" Kendall said as he walking in the room.

"Carlitos..."

"HUH?" Carlos stood up while staring at Kendall.

"I'm gonna go to bed now uh...look maybe you should try to go to sleep to its late" Kendall wished that he could jump on the ed and sleep next to him, to feel his warm body and stare at his face forever and that would not be enough to satisfy his need to stare at him at his body and face.

"I will" Carlos' voice broke his imaginary image. Strange the Latino that was always so full of energy and that could never stand still was agreeing to Kendall so calmly but he did not behave like this with anyone else just with Kendall as if he was somehow his master and Carlos was the small cute puppy. Kendall became now slightly worried again.

"No– Kendall jump and fell on Carlos now Kendall was gripping his wrist but not enough for him to feel that he was hurting his Carlitos.

"Tell your older bro– what's wrong" Kendall demanded while making a kiddy voice that sent electricity through Carlos' young and small body.

"Ken- Kendall..." he gasped slightly, but the feeling of Kendall's body and face against him feel incredible. What Carlos had wished so much. Kendall leaned aside and now Kendall was beside him and Carlos was now staring at the ceiling but immediately looked at Kendall's face now they were merely centimeters away from their noses touching.

"Thanks for being here Kendall" Carlos said surprisingly out of character.

"No problem buddy you'll always be my little brother." Kendall touched Carlos' hair. "Now tell me Carlos"

"OK...Man you're stubborn"

"Hell yeah" Kendall said proudly

"So..."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No" Kendall said in a happy-go-lucky voice

He frowned but he was still happy that Kendall the boy that he had meet and fallen in love with, was now laying beside him and whispering in his ear telling him that he was his little bro...Carlos nearly fainted when he thought of him and Kendall being...together.

"You do like me. Right" Carlos asked Kendall with a quiet voice.

"HUH?"

"Do you like me?" Carlos shortened his comment.

"Well yes I've tolled you, but not..."

"But not that WAY...am I right." Carlos finished his sentence

"well" Kendall stroked his hair while messing up his hair slightly "you'll always be my little puppy-eyed dog my sweet Carlitos."

Kendall stood Carlos up as if he was gravelly hurt, then Carlos laid his head on Kendall's shoulder, Kendall felt his prickly hair against his neck while also feeling his warm breath that comforted Kendall. The small of Kendall's skin made Carlos go crazy and sleepy.

"Oh Kendall I think I do love you with all my heart I cant stand it I cant stand being away from you!" Carlos said without stumbling over his words.

"I somehow had a feeling that you would say that and that you had always felt that towards me Carlitos" Kendall chuckled lightly.

Carlos also chuckled while stepping away from Kendall (he regretted it) but at the same time he saw Kendall's smooth lips and face in the dim light he couldn't hold it back he steeped forward and kissed him, this took Kendall of guard and he did not retreat or tell Carlos to back off instead he let it continue.

"Thank you Kendall" Carlos pulled away. Releasing all of his energy by running around the room then barging out the door to the couch in the living room.

Even after that he still dint tell Kendall what was wrong with him.

"Damn you Carlitos... I still did not tell you" Kendall whispered

"that I'm leaving on a week vacation with Kelly and Gustavo on his second mansion in San Francisco." Logan came in the room.

"Huh? OK how do you know that Logan" Kendall said dragging Logan into the room.

"I heard your mom talking to Kelly

"Why you..." Kendall began but he was interrupted by his friend

"Hey don't blame me all right, since you met me you have tolled me that Carlos has always been your closest of friends and that you have never been away from him for more than a day or two, and now that there's a slight possibility that you might start your new career as a solo singer you know what that means right" Logan said in his quiet voice

"please don't tell him Logan" Kendall pleaded to Logan.

"...I'm not finished. And if you leave him... Logan said while moving his arms around.

"I know. I know" Kendall said frowning "you suck Logan you know that right" he said sarcastically

"I know Kendall"

"I can't believe it" Kendall thought as Kelly explained that they were now coming earlier to pick him up. "OK... I see...right today at 6:30 OK."

Kendall walked to the living room were Carlos had fallen asleep last night, Kendall bent over and patted Carlos' head "Carlos...Carlos... wake up buddy" he whispered and shook him slightly

Carlos opened his eyes, slightly gazing at the floor now.

" uh...Kendall that you?" he croaked out

"Yeah it's me can you please come with me to the pool" Kendall said

"um isn't it like.." Carlos glanced at his shiny red watch that Kendall had given him "six in the morning"

"please for me..."

"All right!" all the sudden he yelled all of the sudden.

Logan stared as they walked out to the pool. "...Kendall Garcia...Carlos Knight..." he wondered then the door closed.

The morning in L.A. was strangely cold, Carlos didn't notice it or affect him, he ran then jumped on the white chair.

"SOOO WHAT'S UP KENDALL" Carlos yelled since Kendall was barely entering.

"There's something I didn't tell you last night" Kendall said in a low voice

"um OK what is it?"

"I'm sort of leaving on a vacation...to with Gustavo and Kelly. To uh SF" Kendall said not looking at Carlos' face.

"Ah well have fun but why did you tell me about it?"

"Well if they like my solo demo that Gustavo had me do...well Big Time Rush might not be possible. I tolled myself that I wouldn't have that there's no way that **I **would be the cause of it but then--"

"well first who wouldn't love your voice"

"Carlos I don't want to hurt you"

"what!" Carlos got up

"Not physically Carlitos..."Kendall said

"why would I get hurt because you have an awesome opportunity like that Kendall?" Carlos asked with his puppy eyes staring at Kendall waiting for the answer.

Kendall flinched

"Carlos." Kendall hugged Carlos unexpectedly, Kendall wrapped his muscular arms around Carlos' arms making it impossible for Carlos to hug him back(or in fact do anything)

"Kendall I don't want to stop you from finding something better, I mean James could probably get a job in acting, and Logan could study to be a doctor and become a killer doctor--"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Kendall yelled still holding Carlos in a tight hug.

"I may seem like I am stupid...well maybe yeah sorta but eventually I will find a job. Your not the only one that sings you know."Carlos whispered while leaning on Kendall's shoulder.

"I–I feel bad"

"don't worry about me! Your future is more important to me!"

The phone rang at the perfect moment, Carlos was expecting for Kendall to say *bye ill see you later, lover* while Kendall was waiting for Carlos to bed him to stay because he himself did not want to leave him.

"Kendall were here." Kelly said

"OK can you wait sec"

"Ken–"

Kendall hanged up while letting Carlos free from his grip.

At that moment Carlos noticed that no one was around to have witnessed this.

"Go Kendall–" Kendall didn't let Carlos finish, his lips were on his in matter of seconds, Carlos was surprised that Kendall had done this but he didn't fight it...he enjoyed it no he LOVED it. They began uneven they didn't now were to start but as the time passed they began to synchronize their lips together, Kendall grabbed Carlos' shoulders still connected to his sweet lips. "Uh....Carlos–" Kendall gasped slightly grabbing then the short Mexican boy's dark hair, Carlos could not help it his tears flowed out of his eyes, he realized he was going to be alone. Kendall's thoughts began to fade...*what if I had never ran outside and bumped into Carlitos?* all the sudden he began to get overwhelmed about not meeting Carlos even though they were passionately kissing in the palm woods pool. Kendall pulled away.

"Goodbye...my Carlos" Kendall said like he was never going to see him again. Carlos wiped his tears away. As Kendall walked away. "Goodbye. Mi amigo"

_Carlos Point Of View_

My heart...it aches its in pain. My body feels so weak so lose like I'm about to fall. I felt lightheaded as I walked slowly, I glanced at the palm woods lobby only bitters was there starring as I walked (slouched)

"Well if it isn't the hockey--" he stopped maybe he had realized what had happened maybe the entire world had been a witness, I was making such a fuss about being left by Kendall– NOTHING! Nothing had happened so why! Why was such a mess because he had left just a few seconds ago! Why would he tell ME? Why me he said that nothing had happened between us yet he hugged me kissed methought. I began to walk slower to drag my feet the walk to the elevator then to the apartment seem endless it was so far away. I saw many people pass me, some said hello some slapped me in the shoulder like the good friends they were, yet I noticed or glanced at them once. The door was left open and no one was anywhere to be seen as if the world was dead just to make me feel smaller. I crawled up the swirly slide, I felt the warm blood seep thought my now open scabs, the pain it wasn't so bad. I got to the top and laid on the floor of the box on top and began to let out my tears (again) while falling in a deep sleep I wished he could be with me "Kendall" I whispered.

_Kendall Point Of View_

*Do I regret this decision?* I thought

*Yes*Kendall answered to his own question, while Carlos' sad face was still sewn into his mind.

"What's wrong Kendall feeling nervous?" Kelly asked me while looking at her phone.

"Nothing is wrong" *lies!* I said without hesitating.

"Don't worry Kendall my boy its all going to turn out good" Gustavo had been "kinder" to them after the confession at the mansion, how weird of him, both Kelly and me raised an eyebrow obviously Gustavo was acting happy or content. Then he smiled at me, *what the!* I thought to myself, Gustavo had never smiled at anyone other than when he tricked his "dogs" into doing something he needed(that almost never happened) somehow at that same time I noticed that they were planning something but I didn't care about that.

"Carlos" I whispered and zoned out. The dream was incredible I was with him but eventually I woke up. He vanished.

_Narrator_

Carlos stood up slowly for only a second not knowing why he was on top of the swirly slide.

"Oh your awake." Logan's voice softly spoke into Carlos' ear

"hey Logan!" Carlos yelled and launched himself down the swirly yellow slide.

"Um are you OK?" Logan asked from the top of the slide but then he went down too.

"Why wouldn't I be!"

"Uh...well Kendall" Logan could not find any words.

Carlos heart and mind immediately hurt and ached he slapped his hand on his chest.

"Oh" He croaked out, but he knew well how to hide his powerful emotions "what about... Kendall..."

"Well he left...did you not know that?"

"Uh yeah he tolled me a while ago"

*yeah OK Carlos you mean this morning while you both kissed* "oh. Well ill go bother someone else" He chuckled

"yeah wait!, isn't he coming in a few days?"

"I don't know Carlos"

"oh...were is everyone"

"Mrs. Knight and Katie both left to downtown because Dak Zevon is going to be singing at a park or something." Logan explained

"James?"

"Mirror he's going to an audition"

"Ah okay then, I am going to the pool" he said while grabbing a towel.

_A week has passed (at San Francisco)_

"Excellent" Gustavo said.

"When do I go home Gustavo?" Kendall asked impatiently

"Actually today at noon.

"Good" Kendall felt relieved he could finally see Carlos again, Kendall couldn't deny it he was in love with Carlos he wanted him in every way possible.

"CARLOS LOGAN JAMES" Mrs. Knight yelled

"Yes ma'am !" they all answered at the same time while in army-like clothing.

"Can you tell me who did this?" Mrs. Knight had a broken plate with a hand print of a five year- old Kendall.

"Carlos!" James yelled and Logan pointed.

"WHAT! I didn't do it we ALL did" Carlos screamed

"OK next time your probably going to break my Katie, just play somewhere outside or in the living room"

"got it" Logan was the only one that spoke.

_Carlos Point Of View_

They all left except for Mrs. Knight, I was prepared to tell her I could not bear it any longer.

"Mrs. Knight...it hurts..."I began

"what hurts!" She yelled now her face full panic.

"My heart! It hurts it aches when he's away I HATE it!"

"Carlos when you say "he" do you mean" she began to suspect

"yes Mrs. Knight yes to everything! I'm gay I love your son and I can't stay away from him! I can't bear his absence!"

"Calm down Carlitos–Carlos, sorry Kendall only wants to be the one to call you that you see Carlos your very special to him, more special than anyone else, he could never abandon you or any of us as a matter of fact he could never get over it." she hugged me and patted me on my head it felt comforting.

"But...are you mad because I love him"

"no of course not why would I, to tell you the truth I'm not surprised, I always had a feeling that you and Kendall were meant for each other, and ill say this once more...you son are very special to Kendall...he loves you back I'm sure do you want me to tell him?

"No its all right ill do it" I said and then she released me.

"I'm going to the pool Mrs. Knight"

"have fun Carlos"

I went to the pool were he had left, his presence was now gone... completely.

Mrs Knight did not need to tell him that I was in love with him he already knew this first hand, I'm such a mess I couldn't hold my mind in place I was thinking all over the place, but it got worse every sound I heard reminded me of Kendall's melodic voice. Suddenly I saw Dak Sevon pass me running with a scared look on his face then I heard the running of millions of fan girls screaming and shouting his name.

_Narrator_

"DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK!" They all began to run through the small entrance to the palm woods pool then they quickly filled up the left side of the pool. "PLEASE GIRLS!" Dak shouted but it was nothing compared to the thousands of girls around the pool. Carlos was now being pushed and tossed around, the girls went crazy but then one of the launched Carlos against the hard tiled floor "ack!" Carlos hit his head and got pushed onto the pool.

"Ah!" A girl screeched "LOOK!" she pointed at the clear bluish water now stained with red blood. "OH NO SOMEBODY HELP HIM!" two girls shouted. The crowd froze and everyone was now looking at the body inside the pool fighting to get out then the body stopped moving. James cut through and saw that it was his Carlos "CARLOS!" James jumped into the pool and grabbed Carlos' shoulders then pulled him to the surface. "Please everyone make room!" Bitters called out, an oval was made around Carlos, James and bitters.

"I got 911 on the phone there sending an ambulance!" a girl said to James

"good!"

"Carlos!" Mrs. Knight cut through the thick layers of girls and some boys that were already there.

"Is he alive please tell me he's alive!"Mrs. Knight shouted worried.

James put his ear against his chest, "yes he's still alive" James declared.

"The blood!" one girl shouted

"oh no!" James panicked

a pool of blood was forming under Carlos' head and back

"Oh no Carlitos please don't leave us!" James whispered onto his ear.

The ambulance was there within matter of minutes and the took Carlos away.

"I'm coming with him" Mrs. Knight said to the paramedic

"Are you his mother?"

"No but her legal guardian"

"OK please go now his life is slipping away as we speak!"

The limo pulled over behind the ambulance Kendall, Kelly and Gustavo noticed that Carlos was in the ambulance with Kendall's mother.

"Shit!" Kendall's voice was beyond worried he swiftly got out and as soon as he got near it Mrs. Kendall nodded her head and the ambulance took of at full speed leaving Kendall reaching out to it.

"Logan, James , Kendall! get in the car(limo) now lets go we need to go to Carlos! " Gustavo yelled with his husky voice.

They arrived at the ER just when Mrs. Knight got out.

"MOM! What happened! Is he OK What's going on!" Kendall was yelling.

"Calm down Kendall he's OK his injuries are bad but nothing permanent."

"I have to see him Mom!" Kendall rushed through the doors.

"Logan come here" Mrs. Knight commanded him

"Yes?"

"Carlos' dad what's he going to do"

"I called him, he's on his way right now!"

"OK OK don't panic"

"what–"

"Oh it's nothing just stay here I need to go get Kendall"

Kendall slowed down when he got to the room were he was in.

"OK..." he opened the door and a doctor was there.

"Excuse me? Hmm can I talk to him or at least stay here with him"

"is he a relative of yours"

"yes he is my brother"

"OK then" The doctor walked out of the room and closed the door. Kendall walked over to the chairs and sat next to the bed were he laid.

"Carlitos...Carlitos..." Kendall whispered

" y-yeah" he said in a low voice

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much just (_cough_) a l-little bit on my neck an-and back"

"I don't know what to say... I feel awful"

"it's OK" Carlos whispered

Kendall sighed and laid next to him on the bed while placing his head on Carlos' chest.

"does it hurt Carlitos?" he asked him

"cute...Kendall...but no (_cough)_ it doesn't hurt anymore not that much"

Kendall stroked Carlos' bandaged head "I missed you allot Carlitos"

"so did I...Kendall!... I love you!" Carlos stood up.

Kendall paused. "Carlos I love you to... my friend...my brother and my lover"

Carlos' head began to spin and he felt dizzy...*Kendall... actually likes me!*

"thank you for coming Kendall... you don't know how much it means to me." Carlos said while coughing slightly.

Kendall got up and kissed Carlos on his forehead and then his lips.

"please get better Carlitos, please for me?" He leaned and kissed Carlos' cheek.

"I have always loved you Carlos Garcia" He whispered into his ear.

*End of chapter One*


End file.
